


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by FoxGamer429



Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Creepy Jonathan Crane, Dorks in Love, Human! Edward Nygma/Nashton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's hillarious, Jon Over reacts to everything, Jonathan Crane just wants his mortal husbando to be ok, M/M, Protective Jonathan Crane, Still a better love story than Twilight, Tfw your vampire stalker cares more about you then your actual father, Vampire! Jonathan Crane, Vampires, is that too much to ask?, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: Jonathan...What where you trying to accomplish?
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Edward was not having a good day

Granted, he rarely is. Most of the time from his Father, other times from his 'Peers', the rest of the time from the Teachers who are just...so dumb. How did they even get this job? Barely any of them actually know what 2+2 is, much less the Pythagorean theorem! And they're hypocritical too! I mean, they want us to be smarter then them, but when we prove that we are; they say we cheated or lash out or literally anything else so that they could be the smartesv people in the fuc-

*ahem* I'm getting off topic

Edward was walking to the store on his way home. He did this because his father thinks that Alcohol is a cure all and doesn't think that other groceries are worth his time. 

He also thinks that if he .makes Edward do it, he can get rid of him easier, seeing as this is Gotham in the afternoon

Or:Gotham at Night

Because this is _Gotham_

Edward walked out the small grocery store with the groceries and his fathers Liquid Bread before starting his walk home when he noticed something ruffling in the bushes.

At first he ignore it(again:it's Gotham) but this feeling kept creeping towards him. As soon as it happened a third time near a streetlamp, he turned around and suddenly he saw, on the streetlamp...

A scarecrow?

It was on top of the streetlamp no less. He doesn't understand how he got up that high or in that position (and how it's _staying_ in that position) but he had multiple other-more _important-_ things to worry about than his new friend.

* * *

"Hello class" the spunky teacher announced while walking into the dim, gloomy classroom

"Good morning, Mrs. Johnson" the less then enthusiastic class greeted. Mrs. Johnson was followed than a boy who was noticeably taller than her(by a lot, actually) but it wasn't that unusual, seeing as Mrs. Johnson was a very, very short woman.

"Class, I'd like you all to meet Jonathan. Jonathan, My class" the new kid-Jonathan- was just as enthusiastic as the rest of the class-probably less. He was rather tall for a 16 year old, and very thin. He had dark brown hair and a fairly pale complextion.

"Jonathan, go sit next to..." Mrs. Johnson looked at the seating chart and noticed that the seat next to Edward was the only one opened. She frowned before putting her smile back on and told him to sit at the empty seat.

Jonathan walked to the back of the class and sat in the empty seat. He looked to his left then to his right. On his left was somebody who was obviously a stereotypical cheerleader-fake eyelashes, bleach-blonde hair and all- and to his right was Edward. 

Nobody talked for the rest of class, each giving Jonathan looks of pity but that's it.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and everyone rushed out. Edward was about to leave when Mrs. Johnson stopped him

"Don't you _dare_ drive him off, you hear me? If I start getting complaints about how you keep-" and there she went. Edward never listened when she started to give him lectures on how annoying he can be and that he has already lost 5 neighbors in the entire school year

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, now can I go?" Mrs. Johnson looked slightly offended but let him go to get his lunch before she went to Jonathan, putting on her Kind "Kindergarten Teacher" charm as it was generously called

"If he starts giving you trouble, just let me know. Edward is what we call a...troubled child" she smiled

Jonathan just smirked before nodding and leaving the classroom.

* * *

Jonathan had gotten approval to leave school grounds during lunch. It was strange, seeing as he was the new kid, but nobody questioned it.

When it was time for the last class of the day, it was strange how there teacher-who always got to class on time- wasn't there when class started

 _that's weird_ Edward shrugged, not thinking about it, before heading home.

* * *

When heading home, he kept noticing that same scarecrow over

And over

And over 

And over

And over again.

One time over this period, he sneaked a glance at the newspaper, noticing that he's not the only one who has been seeing it

The only problem is;he's seeing it the most 

It also doesn't help that this Scarecrow has been blamed for a series of murders

Why are people blaming a seemingly harmless Scarecrow? Who knows. He just knows that whenever he sees the Scarecrow,

he should run

* * *

There it was again, that Scarecrow

About now is when he started to run the opposite direction. But, everytime he looked up, the Scarecrow was always one step ahead of him

When he got to the crosswalk...the Scarecrow was already there.

Edward was truly afraid now _am I gonna die!?!_

This is when things started to get freaky. The Scarecrow started to walk towards him at superhuman speeds, and was in front of Edward in a matter of seconds. Edward was frozen in place, unable to move. His breathing was rapid and for the three minutes or so that he was standing there, frozen in place(during this period, a heavy snow started to form, so he was litter ally frozen in place) he started to back out and he broke the ice falling over.

* * *

Edward woke up in a barn

A strange barn too. It almost looked like a house save for the hay poking out of every corner. It looked almost like a college students studio apartment. Except replace "Bed" with "coffin" and your all good.

Edward awoke in said coffin, the funny thing being that he wasn't restrained for him to stay. It was suspicious that was for sure.

Then he tried to get _out_ of the coffin.

_oh_

"I see that you are awake" the person who brought him here stated

"Yeah" Edward got out. He was then helped out of the coffin by the person who brought him here and it was...

That new kid, Jonathan?

"I..uh...see that you have...uh..."

" _YOU'VE_ BEEN THE ONE STALKING ME?!?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight-" Jonathan stiffled a laugh "you've been stalking me for about a year now"

"Yup"

"Just now making your presence known"

Jon nodded

"AND your a vampire"

Jon showed his elongated fangs, still dyed with blood from his last victim

"All because...you're concerned about me?" Edward was slightly confused. An immortal Vampire who had centuries ahead of him was so concerned about him that he enrolled himself in a human school, fully Are of the risks, just to check if he was OK?

Ridiculous

Utterly ridiculous

"Are you hungry?" Jonathan asked "I think I have something" he went to the cooler that was placed in the corner and opened it up. He grabbed some Ritz crackers and gave them to Edward "I hope it's OK"

"It's fine, more than I normally get anyway..." Edward muttered the last part and Jonathan's blood red eyes go wide

"But-i wha-" Jonathan was stumbling over hais words, confused

"I know you always see me going to the store, but that's more for my...Father" Edward really didn't want to talk about it and Jon didn't press onward(even if he severely wanted to)

* * *

Edward was allowed to go home shortly there after while Jon watched in the background. 

_I'm going to have to watch him more carefully_

* * *

The first thing he saw that week was truly terrifying. They had just gotten there tests from last week back and Edward had just shown his father...

Let's just say that his Father was drunk...

Jonathan was in the tree watching. He wanted so bad to go into that house and take Eddie far, far away. Away from Gotham; away from his father; away from that dreaded _school;_ away from all of the people who doubted and made fun of his intelligence.

But...he couldn't look away

It was intriguing, really. The way Edwards immediate reaction was to hide in the cupboard. The fear in his eyes when his father started to yell at him. The way We tried to steady his breathing _but just couldn't._ It was all fascinating to Jonathan. To Jon, fear was something that he hadn't felt in years, so seeing people experience it was the next best thing.

He knew it was bad. He knew he shouldn't be fascinated in the way people cower at the sight of him; scarecrow costume or not. But he could not help it. It made him feel...alive? Was that the correct word? Who knows. Peoples reactions to him where what he thrived on. Whether they cower in fear before he killed them or if they fall head over heels for his nonexistent attractiveness, whatever emotion they where feeling; he revelled in it.

Jonathan climbed out of the tree quickly and quietly and made his way to the window on the first floor near the living room. He saw Edward get dragged out of the kitchen and tossed onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. 

His father then yelled at Edward about how he supposedly cheated

_But that's wrong though! He didn't cheat! I would've known!_

Jonathan needed to act and fast. He climbed the tree again and glided to the second story window. He opened it and made sure he did it loud enough so that Edwards father heard.

Apparantly, he did

Jonathan jumped off the window seel and quickly turned into a bat and glided in. He looked around the room and slipped under the crack under the door of the closet

 _heh, irony at it's finest_ he thought to himself. He made his presence known shortly after Ed's father opened the door to his room to close the window, slipping out when he was near the door.

"Eh?" The Father asked. Jonathan flew across the house quickly. He found Edward and tried to grab him with his now short and hairy hands. This was successful

The Father(if you could count him that) had opened the front door first and now had a broom and was yelling "shoo! Shoo!" And tried to hit both Jon and Ed.

Jon got both of them outside and into the backyard where he transformed back. Now carrying the bruised teenager, he ran across the street in hopes to get to the Barn before Edwards father found them.

* * *

Apperantly, it wasn't that hard seeing as Mr. Nashton was an alcoholic and passed out five minutes later, giving the two lovebirds(or one lovebird and one oblivious dork) enough time to escape.

Now, a bigger problem: the injuries.

Edward had a lot of untreated injuries ranking from fractured ribs to even a broken ankle. This round of beatings did not help anything at all and so he had acquired at least 3 more broken ribs, his other ankle broken and a fractured wrist.

Now, Jon was not a medical professional and had a tendency to over react to practically anything and everything. So, seeing Ed in this state, naturally his first thought was...

_he's going to die!!!!_

Now, a normal person would stay calm and call an ambulance but seeing as Jon is anything but normal(he's not even a person) he thought the only logical solution was...

...biting him?

Really, Jon, what where you trying to accomplish?

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?!" Ed almost yelled when he became conscious

"I, uh...bit you?" Jon was confused

"I get that, but...why!?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WHERE GOING TO DIE! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Jonathan yelled

"Take me to a hospital, perhaps?" Edward answered slightly sarcastically

"Do you honestly believe the doctor's in this town are trustworthy?" Jonathan spat "I thought so" 

Ed laid back down in the coffin "so, I'm gonna be like this for the rest of eternity, huh?"

"Eeeyup"

**Author's Note:**

> ...still a better love story than Twilight


End file.
